edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
Version History
What do you want to see in v 1.8? More Animals Multiplayer Quest Mode Triangle Blocks for Every Thing More Blocks Eden World Builder has gone through many updates, which add new features, change, or remove old ones. This page is a list of the changes and the features in each version of Eden - World Builder. According to Ari Ronnen, the next update, Version 2.0, will be the best update yet.'' '' Version Changes Future Updates On the official Eden Facebook page, the developers announced that the next highly anticipated update, update 1.8, which the developers have now dubbed it "update 2.0," is supposedly set to arrive on June 1st, but was later delayed until June 29, which was then delayed further. The creators haven't set a new date so they don't "dissapoint us again by setting and missing another date." They said the update should have "big engine improvements (no more in-game loading and graphics improvements), Fireworks, portals, steel block, half-size blocks, double-size blocks, completely redone world-gen, paint bombs, colored lighting, treasure collecting and more polish, sound and music, and hopefully some new creatures...," and "...doors. lots and lots of doors." but noted that some of the "more ambitious features," such as the no in-game loading and block size variation were thought to not be in the update due to the difficuty of making them, but again noted that they are all going to make it into the new update. Doors automatically open when you get close to them. It has also been confirmed that you can color the sky in the new update. On April 30, it was confirmed that there will be some sort of "adventure" aspects of Eden where there will be rare collectables, Shiny Cubes that you get 10 of on empty worlds, and you have to find them on the normal worlds. This is to encourage exploring and maps with a type of goal set to them. It is also possible that there will be aggressive creatures (confirmed to be "Charger") and a health bar that you can toggle off and on. Half Blocks were also confirmed and will be released on June 1 (now after June 29). There will also be a completely redone World Generator, which could possibly include naturally flowing lava and water. Newly confirmed blocks are Small blocks, which if you stack 4 together in three dimensions, it will equal one normal block, and a Large Blocks (2x2x2), which are the size of 8 normal blocks. You press a button in the block menu to toggle the size of the block you're placing. The save/exit/camera tools will now have their own menu aside from the blocks screen. The Steel Block, which is confirmed, is immune to TNT blasts. PaintBombs also work by coloring TNT and then, when it explodes, it colors the blocks all around it the color that you painted it instead of destroying the blocks. An aggressive creature named "Charger" will be added. It is unknown if this means there will be a health bar or not. Cntrols will also be tigthened and the icons for fire, pickaxe, painting, block, & jump will all be revamped and look sleeker. Also, in the top left corner, there will be a gears icon, which will probably mean settings. The World Generator has drastically changed and, as a recent picture on Facebook indicates, possibly have lakes/streams/oceans. Portals have also been announced for better traveling, though not much is known about them. Many people have also hinted at new creatures, though this isn't officially confirmed. On May 17th, the date for the release was pushed back even further, beyond June 29, due to lack of time to add in all the features. On May 26, fireworks were confirmed by Ari and will work similarly to TNT. They will come in a crate-like block that you light fire to and they shoot up into the sky (possibly at the height limit) and explode into different colors. On May 17th, the date was pushed back to June 29th, but on June 15th, they pushed the update back to an unspecified date. A quote from the post below. I see a lot of people asking "when's the update" again. The target date was June 29th. But i'm sorry, the game is just not done yet, and I won't be able to hit that. I picked hard features to do, and development has taken longer than I expected. The major items left are: improving the terrain gen, final polish on portals, lights and shadows, figuring out a new save file format for small blocks (don't worry you won't lose your save), engine optimizing(doing that now), and q.a. testing. I don't want to disappoint you guys again by setting and missing another target date, but I will continue to post updates so you can see how work is progressing on the remaining items.- Ari Ronnen The creators have announced at the high possibility of a second new creature to accompany Charger and possibly some new 'skins' as Ari put it. This hints at the fact of possible texture packs. On July 2, Ari announced that 2.0 might be the last major update of Eden because, after 2.0, he states that he will be "happy with where Eden is standing on IOS." This doesn't necessarily mean that Kingly Games will cease to work on Eden, this just states that all future updates will be small and most likely patches, but it doesn't completely rule out the possibility of smaller content updates. The part of the statement "happy with where Eden is standing on IOS" also hints at the fact of its (Eden) release for other things like the Android Market, which has been in extremely high demand. These statements do cast a lot of doubt on the highly demanded multiplayer, however, for the future. Sources *http://edengame.net/EdenChangelog.txt *http://www.facebook.com/EdenWorldBuilder Category:Forums Category:Help desk